All Our Yesterdays (episode)
| date = 2269 | stardate = 5943.7 | written = | director = | episode = 3x23 | production = 60043-78 | air date = | novelization = Star Trek 4 by James Blish | cover image = fotonovel6.jpg | miniseries = Fotonovel | minino = 6 | publisher = Bantam Books | format = paperback | published = | ISBN = ISBN 0-553-11350-X | pages = | comic = no }} "All Our Yesterdays" was the 78th episode of Star Trek: The Original Series, the 23rd episode of the show's third and final season, first aired on 14 March 1969. The episode was written by , directed by , novelized in Star Trek 4 by James Blish and adapted as a fotonovel in . Summary While on a mission to evacuate the population of planet Sarpeidon before their sun goes supernova, James T. Kirk, Spock, and Leonard McCoy find that with the exception of one person—Mr Atoz—the entire population has transported themselves via a time portal to various segments of that planet's past. Kirk finds himself in jail in the seventeenth century while Spock and McCoy are trapped with a beautiful exile in a prehistoric ice age! Log entries ;Captain's log, stardate 5943.7. : We have calculated that Beta Niobe will go nova in approximately three and a half hours. Its only satellite, Sarpeidon, is a Class M planet, which at last report was inhabited by a civilized humanoid species. Now our instruments show that no intelligent life remains on the planet. (episode) ;Captain's log, stardate 5943.7. : We have calculated that Beta Niobe will go nova in approximately three and a half hours. Its only satellite, Sarpeidon, is a Class M planet, which at last report was inhabited by a civilized humanoid species though not yet capable of spaceflight. Our instruments show that no intelligent life remains on the planet. But we are beaming down to verify. (fotonovel) ;Captain's log, stardate 5943.9. : The people of this time believe in witches, and witchcraft is what I've been accused of. Five witnesses heard McCoy's voice speak to me and thought it was an evil spirit. From what I know of witchcraft trials, I don't have much chance unless I can get to the prosecutor. (episode and fotonovel) References Characters Episode characters :Atoz • James T. Kirk • Leonard McCoy • Montgomery Scott • Spock • Zarabeth • unnamed Sarpeids Zor-Khan Novelization characters :Atoz • James T. Kirk • Leonard McCoy • Montgomery Scott • Spock • Zarabeth • unnamed Sarpeids Zor-Khan Starships and vehicles : ( heavy cruiser) Locations :Beta Niobe • Sarpeidon Earth • England • Races and cultures :Human • Sarpeid • Vulcan States and organizations :Inquisitional Tribunal Other references :17th century • angler • assassination • atavachron • brain • class M • communicator • • exile • frostbite • horse • inquisitor • jailer • landing party • librarian • library • license • logic • lord • mass suicide • medicine • physiology • prison • replica • Sarpeidon Ice Age • spirit • soup • supernova • sword • tape viewer • time portal • verism tape • witch • witchcraft Chronology ;years prior to 2269 : Zarabeth is exiled to the past. (prior to episode/novelization) ;stardate 5943.7, 2269 (2260s chronology, [[voyages of the USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) (2264 to 2270)|2264–2270 Enterprise voyages]]) : Enterprise travels to Sarpeidon. ;2270 : Spock finds evidence he fathered a son. ( ) Appendices Related media * * Images atoz.jpg|Atoz. spock and Zarabeth.jpg spock-Zarabeth.jpg zarabeth.jpg zarabethBlish4.jpg ent1701blish4corgi.jpg|''Enterprise''. ent1701blish4corgiNEW.jpg|''Enterprise''. crew blish2 corgi.jpg|The crew. mccoyBlish4corgi.jpg|McCoy. ent1701VHScoll.jpg|The . crewVHScoll1.jpg|The crew. crewVHScoll2.jpg|The crew. Video releases tos collector vhs.jpg|Collector's edition VHS release with "The Savage Curtain". tosVHSv40.jpg|Overseas VHS release with "The Savage Curtain" and "Turnabout Intruder". tosVHS3-8.jpg|Overseas VHS release with "The Savage Curtain" and "Turnabout Intruder". Connections Timeline External links * * category:tOS episodes category:tOS season 3